Fandom Wars
by Aelluminatick
Summary: Representing different fan kingdoms, 8 teams of 3 will collide in a battle of the brains! Contestants will have to face different obstacles, specializing their mindsets. Only one team will survive and has a chance to win the jackpot prize of 300,000 dollars! R&R!


_**A/N: Hello, everyone! It seems that I have made another fiction. But it's no ordinary fiction, it's a game show of a fic! I just seemed inspired by a certain game show that has great challenges that I wanted to do on my side. So I think it's time to show it here!  
**_

_**IT'S TIME FOR THE FANDOM WARS!**_

_**~Ellu**_

* * *

_**Fandom Wars – Episode #1 (PART 1)**_

We began in a small studio where we see the audiences clapping from the downside of the camera while the lights were flickering. The upside of the camera was the gaming station filled with several gates. In the middle of it all, a small stage that is shining through its silver and transparent glass. The center of the glistening platform was a computer, which will be used by the host.

Speaking of the host, a guy came out. 5'5 on his height record and assuming he was in the teenage stage; the baby face was looking good at his appearance. He was wearing a black jacket that covers his grey-colored t-shirt with a logo of a big wolf in the middle. He was wearing blue jeans as his pants, partnered with sneakers with a design of a checkered, consisting of colors – black and white. His hair was plain and simple blonde.

He was clapping to the beat of a groovy background music, alongside to the rhythm was the audience. The audience also clapping to the catchy beat of the music. Then he turned back to meet the virtual viewers and the camera.

He simply smiled and started. "Every question counts, every fandom will mount. As they say – 'The more, the merrier!'. At this show, every team from every fan kingdom will collide in a mind-boggling and team-working competition. Their clear solidarity can climb them to the top and has a possible chance of winning $150,000!"

"Hi! I'm Shane McNeal, your host! And this is… FANDOM WARS!" He pointed a finger to the camera, making the crowd cheering for the hype that the host made.

Another groovy music played in the background as the audience were now swaying and clapping to the beat, while Shane continues to explore on this new game.

"We can now introduce our competing games!"

He walked a few feet to a computer in which he needs to give out some questions and to introduce the teams. The audience was now only clapping to the beat of the music.

"Our first team consists of a feline, a cottontail, and a drake. Making kids in the past, asking why they stopped and does something while chasing one another. I'm talking about Sylvester, Bugs, and Daffy. _The Looney-tics!_"

Out they come with yellow jackets and clapping and made their way to a gate.

"Next is the ones we knew for making, fixing and complaining. The latter's mission always fails, every time or most of the people would like to call her, a crazy girl. Come on down; Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. _Flynn-ing and Screaming!_"

The trio was wearing orange jackets as both Phineas and Ferb hi-fived with each other, and Candace poses for a while and made their way to their station.

"Coming up is a group, a dominating group on the squared circle! They always come back when they need help or somehow, I called this one a clingy trio… because they always reunited and respected each other, despite their unsettling differences in the past. Please welcome! Roman, Dean, and Seth, The Shield!"

The audience went ballistic as they saw their favorite trio in wrestling, wearing their red jackets. They gesture their team fist bump and arrived at their gate.

"Up next… is an all-female team, consisting of kids who should go fighting monsters in their town! But I guess they needed more money to help renovate their city! Come on! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! _The Powerpuff Girls!_"

The girls in violet jackets came out to pose and waved to the audience as they come over to their station.

"Also known for their skills and their love with their hobby, they came out of waves to the studio and has a mission and that they will travel to Hawaii or Guam all together if they can win the game. I introduce to you – Bridgette, Geoff, and Brodie… _The Natural Surfers!_"

The three of them raised their right hands and howled like a wolf, indicating their signature surfing call.

"Interesting team call…" Shane smirked. "By the way, let's move on. This team has a lot of stories to tell. From creepy to over-exaggeration, everything that they saw is real and can be used in the rip-off movies. Give it up for Dipper, Mabel, and Stan – _Team Mystery Shack_!"

The mystery team on their gray jackets, maybe fitting to their jobs. The siblings posed for their uncle, who waved his hands up high and proceeded to their battle gate.

"Next team is full of unpredictability and instability; that's their nature. They are one of a kind of a team… they despised and at some point, people loved them. They are _Team Ed-streme_! Ed, Double D, and Eddy let's go!"

Their appearance earned a big cheer, almost equivalent as The Shield. They waved and Ed made a flawless cartwheel, grinning at the process. They went to their battle station to gather themselves.

"Lastly, these triplets are the most awesome and most handsome of a threesome! Heck, even Daffy would be wowed by this team's charisma!" Daffy crossed his arms and was glaring to the host, but the latter ignored the stare. "Please welcome… Huey, Dewey, and Louie! _Team 3D!_"

The precious three ducklings arrived and shake their hips to entertain the fans. They went over to the last vacated station.

Team Stations (from left to right):

_Yellow - The Looney-tics_

_Orange - Flynn-ing and Kicking_

_Red - The Shield_

_Violet - The Powerpuff Girls_

_Green - Team Natural Surfers_

_Gray - Team Mystery Shack_

_Black - Team Ed-streme_

_Blue - Team 3D_

The audience remained clapping while the contestants were also in the midst of the clapping orchestra.

"Our team is all set and this is where we begin the road to the gold! We begin the game with the _Elimination Round_!" Shane declared. "At this round, four teams will advance to the next round! To determine our future four teams, they have to guess an answer that I will share to the team. If they had an idea for an answer, teams will run as fast as they can to the front! If they got the correct answer, they'll proceed to the next round. If they got it wrong, they'll have to stay in the most boring podium in the history – _The Stand-By Podium_!"

The camera peeked over to the left to see an empty and narrow platform, filled with nothing but big red blocks on each side.

"How do you get out of there? Simple, be patient. If we have the last team standing at the station, all teams will have to go back to their stations; simple as that! It spices up to the thrilling factor of the game! Once we gathered four teams and there are teams standing on the Stand-By Podium, will be _eliminated_ for good!"

Some contestants gasped at the rule, some competitors retained their focus on the host's rules.

"Now that's more like it! Just answer correctly and your chances at the money will increase! You have three seconds to answer, no stealing answers at this round. When I started reading the question, the gates will open any time and run as fast as you can to the front. So… good luck and let's play!"

All contestants nodded in agreement as the host clicked the screen to begin.

"Here's your first question… but first… _BUZZERS ALL RISE!_" Shane cried at the last statement.

When the call got sent, the trap doors opened suddenly as the multiple buzzers in a steel box raises from the dead. The buzzer stretched out more height to give the small contestants a fair share of pressing buttons.

"You know the deal. Run as fast as you can to those buzzers and all of you will have to press three buttons at the same time to make it work and shine on you. Got it?"

The contestants bobbed their heads in understanding.

"Alright… let's begin! Put your right hands on your chest, just to be sure."

All contestants obliged successfully as Shane introduces the first question of the series.

"Who became the first American to hit…" The gate suddenly opens as the teams sprinted their way to the buzzer. "...space in 1961?"

Multiple teams went on to press the buttons but many of them didn't hear a sound. Until one was heard and the lights were focused on them.

"Black Team?" Shane looked over to the dark-coated team.

"Alan Shepard." Edd took the bullet for the team.

"Alan Shepard. Not Neil Armstrong?"

"That guy hit the moon instead."

"Alright, that one's rhetorical, but it is correct! For the real question… THAT'S CORRECT!"

"Whooo!" Eddy shouted in joy that everyone in the studio heard the echo of the happy scream.

Team Ed-streme run to their right side to advance to the next round.

"Next question… What rank in the US Army is…" The doors have been opened as Shane continues to read the question while they were running for the buzzers. "…just above the rank of First Lieutenant?"

The sound went on and the lights concentrated on a team.

"Team Violet?"

"Uhh… Captain?" Buttercup was unsure of her answer.

"That's correct." Shane nodded. "Please proceed to the right with the other team."

The girls jumped in success and ran through teams to the platform, alongside with the black team.

"Two more and we're outta here!" The host announced.

"What month is…" The gates immediately opened and few teams were running to the buttons. "…the Calgary Stampede held in?"

A team quickly buzzed in to gather the blonde host's attention.

"Green Team?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"July, bro," Brodie answered as he clicked his tongue and taunted the host.

"Hey, bro." Shane mocked Brodie's taunt. "That's correct!"

Bridgette rocked her elbow in celebration as both Geoff and Brodie hi-fived with one another, followed by Bridgette, who also gave a five to Brodie. They jogged their way to the right side.

"One left! Everyone! Keep your game together!"

Some of the teams were acting nervously as they get into a serious pace to grab the final slot.

"What soft drink company…" The gate became unlocked as teams dashed their way to the buzzers. "…adopted Santa as a spokesman in the 1930's?" A buzzing sound roared to the studio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Red Team?" Shane focused on the specific team.

"Coca-Cola," Roman responded smoothly.

"Coincidentally that you are a red team and the brand is a red brand… CORRECT!"

The trio clapped themselves as the crowd went nuts on them, they proceeded to the right side of the station to meet with the proceeding teams.

"Okay… to all the other teams who did not make it, I'm sorry. But the good news is nobody got the wrong answer and you all get another shot at the next episode!" Shane declared.

Their faces remained cool as they heard the news and all of them walked out of the battle station. Shane turns around to face the crowd.

"We are now four teams ahead to the next round. For the meantime, we will be right back for more tussling mind games. Here in… FANDOM WARS!"

* * *

We came back to the show with our host, Shane, clapping to the music of the show.

"Welcome back to the Fandom Wars!" He looked to the camera with an enthusiastic face.

Once he said that he turned around to the gaming station to meet with no people.

"Alright, players… _ALL RISE!_"

Suddenly, the trap doors ascend from underneath as the contestants were trapped in hydraulic seats, similar to those who ride in a roller coaster. They were clapping and wooing in excitement. When the elevation stopped, Shane went on to the right side of the platform to introduce the first team.

* * *

_Teams (from right to left):_

_Red – The Shield_

_Green – The Natural Surfers_

_Violet – The Powerpuff Girls_

_Black – Team Ed-streme_

* * *

Shane looked at his envelope and looks to the trio of wrestlers, who were looking at the host.

"The Shield…" Shane called them as the crowds roared with a pop. "Wow, they really like you boys a lot…"

"What can you say, Shane? We are a dominating force!" Seth replied and laughed.

"So… we know Roman is the brawns, Dean is the beauty, because of his looks. So does Seth appropriate belong to the brains section?"

"You could say that," Dean responded. "But yeah, I have some freaky girls approaching me instantly when I got out of a building. There's something really magical happens when they deal with my _raw sexual magnetism_."

All of them except Shane, snickered at the fancy and funny word to describe Dean's chick magnetism.

"But you're married, man. I know it's a different feeling that your sex appeal still looked the same, even if you tied your knot."

"You know Dean is an unpredictable dude. He might have come to some girls or looking for some—"

"Says the one who broke up with different exes," Dean responded with a counter, that made the crowd awed at the savagery remark.

Seth looked pissed but it was quickly transitioned into a frown. Shane noticed the expression swap.

"You know what, Shane?" Roman looked up to the host. "Just get it on with it."

"Alright." Shane shrugged and passed them by to continue interviewing the other teams. "The Natural Surfers. Lucky, you got a Canadian question, for all maple sakes!"

"Gee-yah!" Geoff said. "I think it was obviously my guy who got that question quickly enough."

"That actually saved us from being home-showed." Bridgette looked over to Brodie, who seemed to be flattered by the compliments. "You know what? Geoff will be your best man at our wedding!"

The audience awed at the mention of the celebration.

"But it will happen at some point." She clarified. "We'll get to Waikiki or Guam if we got this. That's gonna be a great time to celebrate in a third wheel!"

Most of the contestants and the crowd, sans Shane, snickered at the remark. Brodie flushed in reaction when he thinks he was embarrassed by the surfer girl's comment. Shane raised an eyebrow and saw Brodie's genuine reaction as he shrugs again to dismiss the awkwardness. Then he went on to the third team.

"Okay… the first all-female team to enter the second phase… The Powerpuff Girls!"

"Actually, it was supposed to be named 'Femme Fatale'! Because someone…" Blossom glared at Buttercup, who seemed surprised at the stare. "…here doesn't like it!"

"Oh please, at least 'Team Buttercup' looked strong."

"Hey! Are you insulting my suggestion?"

"What do you mean? I didn't even mention your lame team name."

"WHAT?!" The redhead screamed.

The argument went on for both Buttercup and Blossom. Shane gave a quirky raise of a brow to the ordeal, then, he proceeded to check on Bubbles, who was not oblivious at the debate.

"So that's why we went for the classic name of ours." The bubbly girl simply smiled to the host.

Shane breathed. "That's the most genuine response to the interviews of this evening."

The crowd laughed.

Shane proceeded to go to the final team and reads the team name slowly.

"Team Ed-streme? Great name, huh?"

"Of course! That is a great name!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Because 'Ed' is so redundant on making names on the things that we did!" Edd replied.

"Eh… I mean Ed likes it, right Ed?" Eddy looked at Ed, who was oblivious to the question.

"If we win! I'll make a bank to keep our bucks in there!" Ed responded.

Some of the contestants snickered a laughter on Ed's statement. While Shane frowned.

"Really? How will it cost you to build a bank?" Shane asked Ed.

"Uhhh…" Ed tapped his chin to think. "How much is the jackpot again?"

The audience bursts in laughter at the silly teenager's quip. Shane, Edd, and Eddy smacked their faces in reaction. The former slides down his hand to the chin to recuperate himself.

"I think… Bubbles should come back with new partners, honestly."

The crowd laughed again at the remark of the host, while Bubbles, giggled in reaction. Shane went back to the middle stage to start the next round.

* * *

"Alright! Good luck to every one of you! Welcome to our second round and we would like to call it – _The Panic Round_!"

The contestants cooed at the name of this stage.

"Here are the rules – just pick an answer and you'll get a point for the team. Get it wrong, that team will have a big disadvantage. Getting all three correct for a team will grant them a ticket to the next round. By the way, only two teams will proceed to the next round. Also, I forgot, while looking at the choices, things might get distracted at your sight. Choose an answer within the three-second mark while being distracted by something. No coaching and most important of the rules – _DON'T PANIC!_"

The contestants were skeptical at the host's instruction narration.

"Alright, our game will pick an individual via randomization system. So be ready at all times! Just like in the roller-coaster, prepare to be thrilled and shrilled! Enjoy the ride and lights out, please."

The lights went out of the battle station.

"Here's your question… which of the countries is a part of the region of Middle East? Just a reminder, this question applies to all of you and you had to guess an answer from the choices while being preoccupied by something. Okay, pick a first player, game."

The lights moved from a set of contestants to another. After a few seconds, the light shone on an individual.

"Eddy?"

**Bahrain | Belgium | Botswana**

Eddy was reading while got distracted on a water sprinkler with additional air. The buzzer rang as Eddy didn't answered as he was distracted.

"Sorry, no answer has been locked in. The answer was Bahrain." Shane said. "Next, please."

**Black – Ed - | Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - | Blossom – | Bubbles – **

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - | Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - | Dean - | Roman -**

The light continues to haunt the contestants until a light stopped on another contestant.

"Buttercup?"

**Laos | Lebanon | Libya**

"Lebanon?" Buttercup answered while being attacked with the liquid matter.

"Correct!" Shane declared. "Next, please."

**Black – Ed - | Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O | Blossom – | Bubbles – **

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - | Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - | Dean - | Roman -**

The light froze on a man who was shaking his head in preparation.

"Dean?"

**Osmaniye | Ozhukarai | Oman**

"Oman!" Dean shouted.

"That is correct!" Shane announced. "Game, continue."

**Black – Ed - | Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – **

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - | Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - | Dean - O| Roman –**

The spotlight halted in a contestant and was looking prepared.

"Bridgette?"

**Iceland | Iran | India**

"Iran!" Bridgette said while accidentally gulped a volume of water. "Damn it!"

"Correct!" Shane said. "Next, please."

**Black – Ed - | Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – **

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - O| Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - | Dean - O| Roman –**

The selection ended on a certain boy who was unaware of the situation.

"Ed?"

**San Marino | Saudi Arabia | Sierra Leone**

Ed chuckled while sprayed by the automatic water sprinkler, he seemed to be enjoying this moment. Then timer ran out and the sound was activated.

"No answer gave out. Saudi Arabia is the right answer. Next, please?"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – **

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - O| Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - | Dean - O| Roman –**

The white dim light sojourned over a contestant's head.

"Bubbles?"

**Yangon | Yemen | Yao**

"Yao?" Bubbles guessed while shaking her head to avoid being splatted by the water.

"Incorrect. It's Yemen. Next victim, please?"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - O| Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - | Dean - O| Roman –**

The light stayed at a certain individual, who had his head flown over by the excess air.

"Seth!"

**Palestine | Peru | Poland**

"Palestine!" Seth quickly answered while covered in water.

"That's correct!" Shane declared. "Next!"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - | Bridgette - O| Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - O| Dean - O| Roman –**

The white spotlight rested on an individual.

"Geoff?"

**Egypt | Equatorial Guinea | Eritrea**

"Egypt!" Geoff said while closing his eyes to avoid contact with the liquid.

"You got it right!" Shane announced. "Next, please?"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - | Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - O| Bridgette - O| Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - O| Dean - O| Roman –**

The shining light beamed on a contestant.

"Double D?"

**Federated State of Micronesia | United Arab of Emirates | United States of America**

"United Arab of Emirates!" Edd said quickly before the time came out.

"That's the right answer," Shane said. "Next one, please."

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - O| Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - O| Bridgette - O| Brodie – **

**Red – Seth - O| Dean - O| Roman –**

The center light met a contestant's head as he was gulping in dear life.

"Brodie?"

**Ibb | Icara | Israel**

"Israel!" Brodie guessed while being plunged by the sprinkler.

"Correct!" Shane announced. "Next one, please!"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - O| Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – | Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - O| Bridgette - O| Brodie – O**

**Red – Seth - O| Dean - O| Roman –**

The shining bright light exposes a contestant.

"Blossom?"

**Côte d'Ivoire | Chad | Cyprus**

"Chad?" Blossom's voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Wrong answer. Cyprus is the right answer. Next, please?"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - O| Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – O| Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - O| Bridgette - O| Brodie – O**

**Red – Seth - O| Dean - O| Roman –**

The only individual gets into gear when the light found him.

"Roman?"

**Kazakhstan | Kuwait | Kyrgyzstan**

"Kuwait!" Roman answered quickly as a dog while being covered in spraying water.

"That is the right answer!"

**Black – Ed - X| Edd - O| Eddy – X**

**Violet – Buttercup - O| Blossom – O| Bubbles – X**

**Green – Geoff - O| Bridgette - O| Brodie – O**

**Red – Seth - O| Dean - O| Roman – O**

The game stopped right there as the lights went back on to the contestants.

"Okay, it seems we have clear and decisive winners for this round! Green and Red will advanced to the next round!" Shane announced. "As for the other teams, Black and Violet, I'm sorry to both of you and also, thank you for playing with us!"

The losing teams waved their goodbyes to all as they stretched down back to the underground of the trap doors. While the remaining teams clapped to the beat of the music. Shane looks back to the crowd.

"Since both Green and Red teams won the round, they'll get an automatic prize of… $300! And they will play another round of brain games as we will come back as soon as possible! Right here in… FANDOM WARS!"

The camera stretched out to see the whole view of the studio as it was the perfect time to catch a break.

* * *

_**List of teams for this episode: **_

_**Violet - The Powerpuff Girls [The Powerpuff Girls] [ELIMINATED]**_

_**Orange - Flynn-ing and Kicking [Phineas and Ferb] [will be back at the next episode]**_

_**Red - The Shield [WWE] [advancing to the 3rd Round]**_

_**Green - Team Natural Surfers [Total Drama Series] **__**_**[advancing to the 3rd Round]**_**_

_**Black - Team Ed-streme [Ed, Edd & Eddy] [ELIMINATED]**_

_**Gray - Team Mystery Shack [Gravity Falls] **__**_**[will be back at the next episode]**_**_

_**Blue - Team 3D [DuckTales] **__**_**[will be back at the next episode]**_**_

_**Yellow - The Looney-tics [Looney Tunes] **__**[will be back at the next episode]**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well it seems that Team Ed-streme and The Powerpuff Girls are being eliminated! Sad to see them go… But I'm happy to see The Natural Surfers and The Shield colliding at the next stage! Yeah!**_

_**Anyways, do you want to submit a three-person team? Submit one now! Give me their personalities of each one of them since I don't watch all of the shows. And also please put down on which fandom will they be found so I could understand some more. And lastly, why chose them? Submit now! Two teams are available and vacant.  
**_

_**By the way, the third round and the final round will be posted soon as possible! Stay tuned!**_

_**~Ellu**_


End file.
